The Soul Cold
by Hiei-x-Yukina
Summary: Rukia's sick. Ichigo and Kon are gonna take care of her. Only 1 bad word in the whole story. Some IchigoRukia hints, but you'll only be able to read them if you squint and are upside down.


_Me: Rukia Kuchiki, the best Bleach character of all! R&R!_

"Ah-ah-achoo!" It was a crisp day, nice and sunny, but breezy. Rukia was still in bed, even though she had to get ready for school. She was sneezing and sniffling. She thought she might even puke.

Ichigo opened the door. "Rukia, time for sch- Why aren't you dressed yet?!" She sniffled. "I have a Soul Cold," she said in a stuffy voice. "What the hell is a Soul Cold, Rukia?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

She sighed and went into a coughing fit. "A Soul Cold is what we Soul Reapers call a nasty cold. It's almost like a human cold, but it has the cold, the flu, and amnesia bad," she explained, then coughed again.

"Amnesia? You'll lose your memory?" Ichigo asked. She nodded. "It happens before the Soul Cold goes away. I'll gain my memory when I lose the Soul Cold." Ichigo couldn't believe that even spirits get colds.

"Well, do you want me to stay home to take care of you?" he asked. She shook her head. "EEEHHH!!" Ichigo yelled, imitating a buzzer. "WRONG!! But you do win me and Kon to take care of you," he said.

The small annoying teddy bear shot up. "Kon who?" Ichigo growled and turned to him. "Kon, you." Kon shook his head. "I'd rather be dead!" Ichigo ran into the bathroom and ran back into the bedroom, with a golf club.

"That can be arranged," he said, swinging at Kon. "No! No! I'll help! I'll help!" Kon yelled, shielding himself from the blows. Ichigo stopped. "Good." He glanced back at Rukia, who sneezed really loud.

"1st things 1st, I'll tell my dad to call me and you so we don't get into trouble at school," Ichigo said, running out of the room. "Yikes," Rukia said and coughed. "Dad, call me and Rukia in at school," Ichgo said in a casual voice.

"Are you finally gonna help your old dad around the house?" he asked. Ichigo shook his head. "No, but Rukia is sick with a S-" He stopped himself. His dad doesn't know that Rukia is actually a spirit!

"She's sick with a cold?" his dad finished. "Yeah," he said, relieved. His dad shrugged. "I'll take care of her, don't you worry." Ichigo sighed. "You mean like when you last took care of Karin?" He growled.

"I didn't know she was allergic to strawberries!" Ichigo shrugged. "Whatever. Anyway, are you gonna?" He looked at him. "Gonna what?" Ichigo growled. "I will." Ichigo sighed. "Thanks Dad," and he ran up to his room.

"Rukia, guess wh-WhaaAAaa?" Rukia was lying on the floor, Kon watching her like she was an idiot. Ichigo sweat dropped. "Uh Kon? What did you do?" Kon looked up at him. "I didn't do anything!"

Ichigo sighed. "Rukia, get up." She did. She had oatmeal on the side of her mouth. "Uh Rukia? Where did you get the oatmeal?" She looked up at him. "Oatmeal? Ichigo, I don't like oatmeal. It's probably puke."

Ichigo turned a greenish color. "Uh, I'll be back," he said, running into the bathroom. Kon looked down at her. "Soul Cold?" Rukia nodded. "Ooh! I know!" Rukia looked at him. "Who're you?"

Kon laughed. "That's my... Hinamori." She stared at him with big eyes. "I'm Hinamori?" He nodded, trying not to laugh. "OK," she said. She sat up. "Who're you?" she asked Kon again. "I'm... Hitsugaya. Toshiro Hitsugaya."

He always like Hitsugaya as a role model, so he was just _borrowing _his name. Rukia stared at him. "Are you OK, Toshiro?" Ichigo came in. Rukia looked up at him. "Who're you?" she asked Ichigo. "Me?"

He glared at Kon, who was in a corner, laughing his ass off. He sighed. "I'm-" But he was cut-off by Kon, who jumped in saying, "He is Renji!" Rukia smacked him. "I'd like to hear it from himself."

She glanced at Ichigo. "I'm Ichigo. Hi Rukia." She looked up at him. "Who's Rukia? I'm Hinamori." Ichog growled and glared at Kon. "Let me guess, he told you that?" She nodded and smiled big.

"OK, creepy," Ichigo said. Rukia only smiles when something funny is happening or she has no idea what's happening. "You're Rukia Kuchiki. That lying, deceiving teddy bear in the corner is Kon. And I'm Ichigo Kurasaki."

Rukia looked up at him with wide eyes. She blinked. Ichigo looked down at her. "Are you OK, Rukia? You don't look so good." She puked up again, this time on Ichigo's shirt. He looked disgustedly at his shirt.

It looked like oatmeal spilled onto his shirt. He groaned disgustedly. Rukia smiled. "I feel better now," she announced. Kon laughed. Rukia's eyes went wide. Ichigo looked at her. She closed her eyes and fainted.

Ichigo ran to her and dropped down to his knees. "Rukia? Rukia!" Kon stopped laughing and watched. "Rukia!!" Kon jumped down from the bed and ran to Rukia and Ichigo. "Well, what?" Kon asked.

Ichgo shrugged and sighed. "Dunno, but I think she should get some rest. She said that she loses her memory when her Soul Cold is coming to an end." He picked her up and laid her down on her bed.

"All we can do is wait until she wakes up, hopefully with her Soul Cold gone and her memory back." Ichigo sat on his bed. "So..." Ichigo smacked Kon's head. "What were you thinking when you told her a fake name?!"

Kon held his head and ran away. Ichigo growled. Kon went under the bed. Ichigo sighed and laid down on his bed. "Might as well wait." He closed his eyes and fell asleep for a nap.

_A while later..._

When Ichigo woke up, he thought he just closed his eyes and opened them. He checked his clock. "12:35?!" Ichigo yelled. He fell asleep at 9:12. He shook his head and ran over to Rukia's bed in the closet. He poked his head in.

Rukia was still sleeping. He sighed. "At least she's OK." He walked back to his bed, leaving Rukia's door open. He squatted. He put his hand under the bed and felt around. He grabbed a stuffed leg and pulled.

"Kon, wake up." Kon was sleeping. He opened his eyes. "What do you want?" Ichigo threw him to the ground. "Does that help?!" He heard a soft voice call out. "Ichigo?" He turned and saw Rukia sitting up, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, are you better?" he asked her. She nodded. "I feel a lot better. I just hope the cold didn't pass onto someone." He raised an eyebrow. "Is it contagious?" She nodded. "But only to Soul Reapers, or something that's closely related to a Soul Reaper."

Ichigo sat next to her. "Is it bad?" She shrugged. "Can't say much. We need to find someone who has the cold." Then they heard a sneeze. They looked at Kon. He was sick. "Achoo!!"

_Me: Meow! No sequel. Sorry. But review!_


End file.
